


Hᴀɴᴅꜱ ᴏɴ ʜɪᴍ

by L0V3R_B0Y



Series: ᴴᴱᴸᴸ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴴᴵᴳᴴ ᵂᴬᵀᴱᴿˢ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Crazy Boys, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Loss of Parent(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: I redid this and I made it better but ima shoutout out this Grammarly extension it makes this sooo much better. You rlly need to check it out, its a good proofreader. Hope this was a surprising start for the story Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ





	1. 1: BEFORE YOU READ

 

_**[ WARNING** THE CONTENT IN THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IRL PEOPLE THIS IS PURELY **FICTIONAL ]**_

 

_**╔══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╗** _

_**. Loads of sexual content** _

_**. Trigger Warnings** _

_**. Mature spectrum** _

_**. Cliffhangers** _

_**. Multi-POV** _

_**. Constant plot twists** _

_**. Side plots** _

_**. OTP scenes** _

_**. Death(s)** _

_**. Explicit material all throughout work** _

_**. © ALL RIGHTS RESERVED** _

_**. Sporadic updates** _

_**. Grammatical & Spelling errors** _

_**. Work in progress** _

_**. No hate, requests are open, have fun ; ))** _

__**╚══════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════╝  
  
**


	2. 2: Snap on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this and I made it better but ima shoutout out this Grammarly extension it makes this sooo much better. You rlly need to check it out, its a good proofreader. Hope this was a surprising start for the story Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**ஓ๑♡๑ஓ**

**HAECHAN**

 

It’s a bad night at the club...Same bullshit happening on the job. Same people causing problems. 

 

I'm one of the people who doesn't ignore things that piss me off for long, My name is known for cutting down haters and going all out at work, I get as dirty as my mouth can get and I’m sour more than sweet. Eye candy to one and all but you’ll never get a taste. 

 

Since I work on a pole, getting frisky and sexual with men and women on a daily I get a lot of names. Sometimes it’s “Haechan” my label ‘nickname’ when I say it or perhaps “baby”. “Kitten”, “darling” ooh or “Sexy”, “Slut” and much more.

 

I come from a background that should be frowned upon, I lost a lot and I still only seem to lose. Slums, occasional sugar daddies/mommies, homeless, wrecks, gangs, prostitution and drugs are my best friends. Been with me through a lot. 

 

Late nights on avenues by myself, Sick mornings in boxes, more drugs, more hopelessness...This is where God wants me to be. 

 

Like anyone else I have a way, I expel the problems for some time, chase the bad dreams away. I do so dancing, the pole and its tall stable connection to a home is my idol, I look up to it because it represents the stability I wish I had. It’s not promised to catch you but if you hold on tight it’ll bring you success.

 

I dance my heart out, i have maintained a let's not say to brag “Sexy” build and I intend to keep it and I do so by doing said as before dancing. If done in certain manners you can trigger all parts of the body. If done right you can feel a high drugs cant give you, you could feel powerful, majestic, beautiful, anything you wanna be…

 

Dancing is a big part of me….Lately, someone's been tampering with my doings...making the expanse of time I have with my idol, idle. I'm distracted, pissed, in disbelief. The problem has to revolve around my coworker. The problem is...

 

He always copies me. 

 

Always tries to steal my shine, I hate him. I really do. I find it a complete insult. 

 

I've had enough… Really. I swirl my hips on the pole for hours a day and night and this bastard wants to try to pull some sort of copyright shit! His name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, a cheating catty bitch. I’m about to kick his ass, he thinks the shit when he’s pulling bad games. 

 

The Thai man joined us not too long ago, pretty and lean, a definite dancing machine, he even had us watching him sometimes...he was a feisty little man. Only in it for the money and sex. Normal wants out of this job.

 

Tonight the man’s greediness pulled my final straw.

 

Over the music I pause my dancing, I just stand beneath the lights for a moment and stare at the next platform over on it a spinning Chittaphon on the pole. Arms splayed out lean, heavy makeup glistening and pearly whites on display his leg mangled around the pole he waves to the audience we have. 

 

It’s a Saturday night, were busy as can be.

 

Men and Women hoot and shout, eyes hooded in lots of alcohol or clouded from a high but wide in lust and wonder for the dancers on their stands. Me. Haechan, Bitch (Chittaphon or Ten for short), Jungwoo and Xiaojun. 

 

I feel hot, I shake in my heels. shake bad, I was seconds away from dragging the man. 

 

…

 

He had one last chance. 

 

…

 

My audience cheers for me to go on but I refuse to, staring dead at Ten (bitch), the male doesn't notice too busy performing  _ my _ dances and moves. I back up against my pole the metal pressing against my ass and back as I take a loose spin. My hair is sweaty getting in my eyes and I feel I've overworked myself. 

 

All for nothing because of this man.

 

Last chance Ten had was wasted when he copied stopping. Doing exactly what I did and does-he does it again! Moves in the same tempo and does a loose spin. 

 

I blew right then and there.

 

“OK WASSUP BITCH! YOU COPYING HOE!” I begin to shout over the blaring bouncing music from all throughout the club. 

 

Ten doesn't hear me at first but the crowd quiets a bit seeing I'm starting a new scene stepping off my stand to stomp to Tens. I ignore the couple perverts who reach out to touch me one ending getting a whole nice slap to my ass that shows because of my strappy outfit and thong.

 

I tear off my costume mask, my gray locks wet with sweat I swish back. Ten now sees I’ve left my position to come over swearing at him. Red in the face, burning up and on an anger rush, I wave my arms around till the Thai man looks my way...

 

“YES, YOU BITCH!” I yell, people back up as I stomp my heel most likely leaving some kind of dent in the floor. Ten pauses, the other two dancers pause as well noticing the commotion. No one expected me to act out but you see I have no limits, rules don't apply to me, I never grew up with them. I've grown up breaking them and I still do if its a means to an end for my liking.  

 

The DJ behind us lowers the music. “Alright queens what's going on?! You two are stopping the show!” he says trying to pick back up the party but I don't move an inch still swearing off at Ten who plays dumbfounded like the dumbass he is. I step up after a moment throwing my mask away.

 

“GET DOWN HERE” I order, Ten looks at Jungwoo and Xiaojun who all stare worriedly and confused.

 

“WHY YOU YELLING?!” Ten taunts back annoyed now that his train of the track was jacked up and he was getting bad attention. 

 

“CUZ I CAN HOE GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE” I command heartlessly clapping a fist in my hand hard, my jewelry jangles and my ears ring. I'm beginning to see red. Ten says something back throwing his hands up in what I assumed was hostility.

 

When I get angry I don't handle it well, I go for the kill even if its something small. I don't play, I’ll say it again. I don't play.

 

All I need is for him to come down so I can teach Ten a lesson...Albeit I can lose this job I rather lose the job setting the hoe who made work a problem rather than lose it because I was slacking off being a faux copycat of a copycat.

 

Setting the man straight was all I had to do, the Thai man in a fitting short dress and matching makeup turns to the others one more time obviously embarrassed and confused on what to do while still trying to act all big and bad as he steps down and I smirk coming forward simultaneously. 

 

I felt the tiger in me lash out before I could make a move.

 

Luckily Ten makes it down just in time to catch my hand that grabs ahold of his “pretty” blue wig reeling him into me, head first with a good grip. Caught off guard he yelps and instantly grabs onto me, the crowd screams as they already know what's about to go down. 

 

I begin beating on the smaller Thai man throwing punches my fists and half-open hands connecting with various parts of his face and torso soon breaking off my nails from the impact. He shrieks like the pussy he is throwing fists back with me, the crowd screams as we barrel about toppling back, forth to and fro mad hitting on each other.

 

I've been in street fights, been in gang fights, been in lots of fights so I ain't no newbie to beating up an opponent if they give me a reason to. 

 

“STOP HAECHAN!” Jungwoo’s voice got somewhere through to me but that only messes me up enough to get whopped in the side of the head by one of Ten’s hands causing both of us to stumble onto the ground a tangled mess of limbs and punches, scratches, swipes, hair, and jewelry. 

 

“COPYING SLUT!”

 

“FUCK OFF ME CUNT!” 

 

I wrangled around with Ten his fit form clashing with my own, Cheers of enjoyment from those watching the fight broke up when I somehow got on my knees unwilling to let go of Ten’s hair and jutted upward onto one very sharply heeled foot jamming my free one into Ten’s gut. 

 

The male screams in pain and digs his nails into my shoulder one digit crunching into my pressure point. I howl in pain and fury as the pain implodes throughout my nervous system and I lose my damn mind.

 

“BITCH! FUCKING COPYCAT ASS WHORE!” I reign profanities all over the man launching a fist under to hit him in his face but one of his hands tearing the strap off my outfit rips outward and meets mine his ridged diamond ring slitting my knuckles clean open. 

 

“STOP!! GUYS!!” 

 

Xiaojun’s strong arms clasp around our waists and from where I am on the ground I can see Jungwoo’s nice legs come up beside me, he’s also trying his best to separate us as well. I don't stop. I won't stop.

 

“STEALING MY WORK! DON'T YOU PULL THAT SHIT WITH ME!” I rage on repeatedly kicking at the male and throwing my fists making uppercuts to Ten’s face and jaw.

 

All too soon blood was drawn when the clubs bodyguard finally made a show.

 

“YAH!” Wong Yukhei aka Lucas sifts through the crowd and has us both separated in a moment. I get coiled beneath his right arm and tossed to Wonho the other bigger bodyguard. Ten is given to Jungkook another bouncer on the left. 

 

Bloody, breathless and torn up still yelling at each other I still try to break free but Wonho has me swept off my feet and corralling me back to the dressing room. There was no fighting against the handsome bodybuilder. 

 

The music soon picks back up as I'm locked up in the private dressing room. Wonho drops me in a cushioned chair next to a makeup loitered vanity and stands before the door as a barricade, no one was coming in or out. This wasn't a common situation, I didn't know what was gonna happen. I was just mad as could be.

 

“FUCK THAT SLUT!” I swear loud and clear hoping Ten can somehow hear me. Wonho shakes his head looking a little frazzled, he probably wasn't expecting the fight to be between two of the employees instead of a couple of drunk spectators. 

 

It’s quiet for a minute, us just catching our breath...

 

“You don't know what you've done Haechan, look at yourself” Wonho suddenly exclaims looking me up and down, I'm scratched up and have a busted lip but that doesn't make me feel bad. The blonde haired man is pitifully looking at me. I shake my head the throbbing in my brains dulling out, I feel twisted but I could care less. 

 

I take a moment to process what the hell I’ve done, I'm still in hyperdrive fucking up a cheating hoe…

 

I can feel all the wounds I sustained just moments ago. Scratch marks on my chest, scrapes, blood in my mouth, messed up hand and much more. I feel dizzy, my head, ears, eyes..it all hurts. It hurts good. I hope Chittaphon hurts more than me. 

 

“Haechan?” Wonho steps forward a worried expression crossing over his handsome face as I sway in my seat wiping the blood off my ear, hand, and lip. I raise a hand catching myself but still rocky in my breaths. “I beat that bitch’s ass and I ain't sorry” 

 

I'm out like a light after I say my last words of consciousness…


	3. 3: Being bad seals the deal

**ஓ๑♡๑ஓ**

 

**HAECHAN**

 

It wasn't long before my ass was sat in bandages, bruises scabbing up scrapes and knots before my boss. I sit back in his leather chair positioned straight before his giant desk covered in papers and a small laptop. A picture of him and several women crowded over him in a booth face my way. 

 

My boss has no family, he’s a hoe just like the people he hires. His name? Choi Hansol. 

 

The room is quiet as he types away on his phone a minute, I look at the countless nearly nude images decorating his dark purple walls of men and women. It’s a comfy space I have to admit. I'm not bothered or stressed out by having to talk to the boss.

 

I'm playing a cringe ass platformer game when Hansol finally sets his phone aside. He looks at me with a flat gaze, he’s in a simple half unbuttoned button up and slacks. Fairly formidable. He looks a little hungover. Maybe that’ll lessen the brevity of my punishment.

 

I honestly now wasn't in the mood to get fired. I was before but then it hit me if I lost this job it was back to the streets. Prostitution was my life before stripping. I was just another worthless person out on his own trying to get his pay sucking off a garbage man for a good 20 to eat on or getting fucked by a horde of married men for weekly rent.

 

“So what's the deal with you and Chittaphon Haechan?” Hansol asks pushing his pretty brown locks back starting the conversation up, I tensed up a little as the Leonardo Dicaprio looking man began to consult me.

 

I talk more than delighted to call Chittaphon out “The bitch has been copying me for too long! He pulled my last straw tonight and I slid his ass sir--”

 

“Your very passionate about this aren't you Haechan?” Hansol cuts me off surprised by my lackadaisical approach to the situation. I nod and tap my feet around bored already, Hansol was reluctant to take my side and I could tell. It pushed my worry this was the end of this career further to the edge.

 

“Have you mentioned this to Chittaphon?” Hansol asks scribbling little doodles on a spare piece of paper of things teenagers would draw during school, dicks, vaginas, etc..

 

“Twice! and the fucker still keeps at it” I reply getting invested in my anger again clenching my phone in hand. Hansol smirks at me huffing out an amused breath eye dropping to his doodles. I raise a brow confused “what's so funny boss?” 

 

Hansol smiles now chuckling twirling his pen in hand. “You're so ...hot”

 

…

 

“No shit bitch I'm pissed, can you fire that Thai bastards pancake ass and get me out of here?” I bite out, my tenseness and worry making me ever so more agitated. Hansol leans forward with interested eyes and I begin to catch onto the intimacy in his gaze.

 

“I know why your hot, it makes you look fierce kitten” Hansol teases voice dropping a couple of octaves deeper than before. 

 

Oohh…

 

What was I thinking? 

 

Choi Hansol is in his twenties, Handsome, flirtatious and loves to hoe out as much as we do. I should've known he was gonna turn tables on me. But honestly I saw it coming, the pet name turns me on but I don't give in just yet. I was still gonna successfully get Chittaphon’s ass outta business.

 

He deserved nothing but the worst…

 

“I am fierce and I'm gonna get fierce-er if you don't do something about Ten sir” I say sitting up, setting my phone in the seat. It had 1% on it and I hadn't paid the bill yet so it was practically useless.

 

“Now now Hyuck” Hansol interferes using my real name and I glower at him making him smirk a second time, he’s finding my bad temper so cute. I was aware I was in a fuckable position in basically nothing but a thong, Wonho’s huge baggy tee the big hot bouncer put on me when medical services arrived and lastly to finish my current wear my old black converse that have been worn out and a little stained but still wearable.

 

“I understand Chittaphon has been in the wrong according to you but he tells me it’s actually you who’s been copying and you fought him because he confronted you about it--”

 

I lashed out quickly throwing my hands up “HE'S LYING!!”

 

Hansol grins at my outburst as I declare Ten’s fucked up ridiculous alibi probably made to save his ass slack and a job loss dead ass bullshit. I wished I hadn't worn myself out on that hoe because obviously in the time I was out of it Chittaphon got first in line to sweet talk Hansol into his fake ass story.

 

“Check the cameras, Vernon! He nowhere has ‘confronted’ me on shit understand? His ass has been copying for weeks stealing my personal dances and my fucking paycheck for them!” I swear. Beginning to pick up on clapping my hands like before completely informal and fed up I seeth, I could go for another fight if I had to, to prove my point. A scolding glance comes my way when I use my boss’s real name.

 

I don't play these kinds of games. Period.

 

“You better pay me extra if your gonna leave him to take my work! That's final!” 

 

Hansol laughs clearly looking more appeased by my anger than my argument he’s supposed to be taking into mind giving me a suggestive smirk for a third time trying my nerves. “God, so feisty” 

 

I scoff hissing out my threat “I’ll fight you too if I have to, take me seriously idiot”

 

Hansol raises his hands in what's supposed to be submission “I am, I am. On god I am”

 

I don't believe him but I continue on cooled down a hint enough to sit back and catch my breath “then get your dick out of my mouth and do something”

 

Vernon sighs moving his stuff to the sides of his desk and chuckles mischievously. I eye him intrigued and already trying to fathom his motives, he’s transparent. Anyone and I mean  _ anyone _ could tell what the man was about to propose. I was one step ahead of him in the hoetry realm. 

 

“What's it gonna cost me not to get fired? blow? fuck? money?” I deadpan sizing up the deal I was already making.

 

Hansol shakes his head “You're smart Haechan. So goddamn sexy when your mad too..”

 

I shrug “Nah I'm just dangerous and..you obviously like that” 

 

Hansol nods patting the spot he's made on his desk, I know my ass is gonna get something out of this and to be frank I expect more than the job. I strip and tease on a daily but doing my old prostituting stuff is gonna cost even my boss. I play fair and square when I want to and I consider extra shit, an extra bonus.

 

“I sure do, Chittaphon is a suck-up, he really sucked up on me earlier but my goal tonight is to see who has the better game. I’ll keep the one who’s best. After all, I only want the sexiest of you sluts in this building” Hansol advises as I make my way around his desk, he welcomes me bringing an arm around my waist feeling me up right after. 

 

I stare at him bored but also a little curious as to what boss has to give...he’s dead-ass hot and young so he shouldn't be too weak. He was horny and I was getting to be there but just hesitant, believe it or not, I had goals, standards, morals and one of my goals was to not end up tainting myself if I can help it.

 

I could have my way around this but I was too lazy to take the route around...

 

So I messed around with my boss. 

 

Hansol wasn't bad as I was expected, he wasn't perfect either, he was greedy and possessive with the way he did me. His kisses were eager, he couldn't stand to not have my lips on his for more than a second, he was so so handsy. Unable to leave a part of me untouched and that wasn't all.

 

As he fucked me on his desk he was corralling me in, it was a bit uncomfortable. He was just obsessed with having as much of me as he could against him. I didn't pay it too much mind but when I try to throw my head back and moan for him he would wrench me back forward hugging onto me.

 

I didn't think I was gonna cum but somehow Hansol had me hit a high once…he had successfully came 3 times.

 

“Fuck Hansol!” I cried his name purposefully shaking as I jizzed, I got a painful pulled muscle from my back arching and Hansol yanking me back to him as I climaxed, It took the true life out of the orgasm but it was still good. I thought I would be finished but as I got back on my wobbly feet Hansol had me turned and bent over his desk for a round two.

 

I endured it, enjoying bits and pieces of it but honestly, I felt like I was just the dinner he’s not had in a few days because he forgot to stop by the restaurant.

 

Once we were finished, sweaty and tired he sat me in his lap and I wasted no time asking “Can I keep the job?”

 

Hansol chuckles “Damn... no compliments? Thank you, sir? Round 3?”

 

I shoved the man away grabbing my shirt and slipping back on the thong I wore, Hansol laughs at my still high blown fuse “That’s not gonna keep you a job kitten” he says as I'm heading for the door feeling I’ve spent too much time with him.

 

I stopped wanting to snap for the last time but instead, I took a deep breath and headed back around to him sitting in his chair looking all smug and shit, pants unzipped and barely pulled up. Instead of slapping him I put on a fake smirk and sat in his lap again right on his dick “Thank you, Sir, for fucking your pretty slut tonight, she would love it if you let her keep the job~” 

 

Hansol kisses my neck a few times getting hard again already, I wasn't trying to earn myself a round four so I stood 

“Pretty please?”

 

Hansol smirks reaching out to draw a finger down my abdomen “mmm...one more round kitten?”

 

….

 

I hate this fucking life of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall got any feedback cuz honestly idk where this is going or how it looks to yall


	4. 4: Bad note for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this starts out with smut but wth..that's the main context of the story soooooo...fite me--sike Nah. ENJOY BABY (*⌒∇⌒*)

**ஓ๑♡๑ஓ**

 

**MARK**

  


I was receiving my baggy of coc on a Friday night from a plug I got ahold of from the deeper sides of social media outside of a strip club. I am a prostitute so fitting in around the area wasn't a big deal. I’m a sly man and my boss would never find out I wasn’t at my post on the corner of the mediocre busy streets of Seoul.

“Mark Lee?” A hooded man approaches from where I rest against the brick side of the building listening to the booming music from inside, a flickering lamp from above the exit door is enough for the man to recognize me.

“That's my name” I kick off the wall smirking at the stranger, he was well built his form showing through his attire and his silhouette was eye candy. I was already interested. Don't get me started on how your not supposed to get into fucking your plug, don't forget I'm a prostitute.

Fucking strangers is what I do, I'm a lowlife satisfied with the low pay.

Coming forward the man slips a warm bag of my requested drug into my jacket but before he can back away I take his hand and he pauses.

“I think I can make you an extra deal baby” I murmur, the man hesitates and I smirk again. I had not won any passerbys tonight and I normally don't go without one a night if I'm on duty so this man seemed like an easy target.

“What's your name sweets?” I ask guiding the man with me back so I can lean against the wall. The man looks either way down the deserted dingy alleyway before shrugging his hood off...I’m astounded by the beauty of the man that is finally revealed.

Dark piercing eyes, perfect set face, dark brown tousled locks, plump lips. He was almost like an anime prince.

“...Yuta, you?”

I chuckle “Call me whatever you want”

The man-Yuta. Sorry. Snickers a bit “You got a sweet mouth don't you Mark?”

I nod lifting my chin to give him a wink “I sure do luv, I don't mind giving people a taste of it either”

Yuta chuckles looking at the empty alleyway once more before he makes a move, his move is enclosing two hands on either side of my head cutting off proximity. “I ain't paying a prostitute who just took the last of my loot”

I chuckle again “I didn't ask you to pay did I big boy?” my hand comes up between our chests to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, he scoffs pearlescent smirk pressing my buttons. “What was I expecting, you whores fuck strangers off the street for fun”

I don't deny his facts. “Yes we do, Men like you baby are our playground”

Yuta can't make up his mind, I come closer to choosing him...He sighs “Your gorgeous but I don't know if your playing or not slut”

I pout “No pay has to be done other than for the drugs baby, I just want you right here and now, I'm just waiting”

Yuta releases a breath glancing once more down the open ends of the alley before his lips and body lock against mine. His strong hand's press mine into the brick wall making it grit into my back and I groan as he kisses me with a hot need I don't normally get.  His lips are cushiony and fairly experienced against my own.

 

Normally it’s drunk or high sloppy kisses I feel like throwing up from after. Yuta is luckily better grade fun than normal.

 

“Fuck your good” I breathe between kisses that quickly elevate to ones that have us both breathless from so much tongue and pressure between out now swollen lips. Yuta makes a pleasing sound scooping his hands beneath my ass pulling my legs off the ground. I smirk a little cupping hid jawline letting him handle me the way he wants.

With a moan I rest my head against the wall allowing the dominant male access to my easy markable neck, he keeps my hands secure against the building and presses his hips into mine, my legs are latched around his waist increasing the tight friction from the grinding that starts up downstairs. His slim waist rolls into my hardening dick and I can feel the latter begin to pitch a tent too.

I was getting too hard to be comfortable after a little more of the heavy petting and moaned again edging the sound into a whine arching my back.

“Baby I want you elsewhere” I urge. Yuta has set me down to grope a hand at the knot in my pants, I hiss and writhe under his touch teased to no end thrusting my hips forward so he can get a good feel on how hard I am.

“Elsewhere?” he mutters turning his words into a question. I wriggle in his grasp reaching for the spare packet of lube and a condom in my pocket  “Yuta..fuck me please” I turn up my voice to a sultry one I've practiced on people for a while. Yuta eyes me hungrily and obeys willfully unzipping my fly and pulling down my--

The door to our left busts open so hard a nail comes rolling at me and Yuta’s feet. Yuta backs away from me and before I can say anything he’s gone speeding off into the shadows. Sinking to my ass on the ground a moment surprised I was that weak in the knees earns me a whole confrontation with my cockblocker.

 A barely dressed gray-haired man comes storming out in a frenzy.

 “Fuck you looking at idiot?” the gray-haired...beauty asks darkly pacing the alleyway like a young kid when they're nervous. I can smell and feel the anger radiating off him like a fire. I don't say anything unsure what to do. My prey is gone and now I'm faced with an angry stripper.

“You” I answer after the longest time.

The stripper stops and gives me a dastardly look. “Can it fucker, I just got done with 4 rounds from my boss”

Relaxing a bit I get up and straighten myself up, the stripper paces until he stops and instead of offering me any words he topples about trying to take a shoe off swearing like a child when he can’t pry it off before losing his cool sifting into a tantrum. He begins to beat on the wall, a tough opponent for his fists and kicks to take down. His honey tan body has quite a few bandages and marks on it…

I wasn't sure who the hell I was exactly faced with, I didn't have any motive to try to fuck with him. He was gorgeous though...Once the tantrum dies down the stripper yells at the empty side of the alleyway backside to me. Everything on him clenches and I won't lie I took a long look at his sweet ass...

…

Damn.

“Tough shit babe?” I ask.

The ash haired male stays put where he is and catches his breath…..”What's it to you bitch?”

I back up again fishing in my pockets rapidly for a comfort item I know I have on me. Why was I helping this stranger who was having a bad night?

Yes, I was feeling some pity for the man, he was no different than me I assume trying to make a payment for life and having it tough was every day for me so I felt the same from him.

“Hey, I think you could use a bit of this”

Just as the man tears out what looks like a dab pen and drops it I offer him my bag of cocaine, he stares at me and the contents in my hand before taking the baggy. “Why the fuck are you still here man? I'm not giving you anything for this you know that right?”

I nod stepping back to give him his space. He somehow makes himself a couple of lines on his fingers and snorts it all up cleanly.

“Uhm I wasn't opting for anything dimwad”

He turns on me when I get stiff mannered and I tense up enlightened by his ferocity….

“Don't start, I will slide your ass! I don't give a fuck who you are.” he threatens once more and I don’t feel all that intimidated as I should. I don’t back up any more than I already did either. Seeing im unphased for the most part he turns again, giving me another look at his smooth perky ass before exhaling sharply. 

 

The light above the club side entrance flickers out rapidly as the stripper peels off his shoes and begins to head down the opposite end of the alley giving me a dirty look. “Peace out bitch” he calls at the last flicker before the light gives out splashing the alley in darkness. I don’t reply trying to see where the other male was going but without the light, I can’t make out anything…

 

Suddenly the light comes back on but it seems I've lost the beauty in the dark. The only traces left behind being the scent of sweat and perfume.

  
  
  
  
  


 


	5. 5: Idle

**ஓ๑♡๑ஓ**

**HAECHAN**

 

I chased down a gulp of vodka with some monster the burn making me grunt and cough. It was yet another rough night, I had a hobble from Hansol and I didn't get my paycheck until next week. Ten wasn't seen at work which was great but still life just…

“What happened last night?” Xiaojun asks as he steps into the break room with me, I turned in my seat swirling mentally. I wasn't allowed to be on the job high or drunk but fuck it. I’d mess with Hansol 3 more rounds to get away with it. 

“Ten got kicked out for a bit and I got away with the fight” I explain drunkenly a smile appearing on my face at the thought of the Thai man living life tough for his actions.

Xiaojun strips for a moment changing outfits for a more open one. “Nice dick daddy” I snicker laying myself down on the couch. Xiaojun snorts “Hush, not for you”

I roll my eyes spilling a little vodka on my chest trying to tip the last of the bottle back into my mouth. “That’s not what you were saying when I blew you a couple of weeks--”

“Donghyuck” Xiaojun crassly scolds.

Laughing like a fool I sit up, “Would you let me do it again Junnie?”

The taller man looks at me, checks me out and scoffs “Like that? drunk and dumb? Hell no. See you later whore”

I laugh again slipping back into my relaxed position as the man leaves me, throwing an arm over my eyes I was thinking of taking a long ass nap when suddenly I remembered the man last night. The stranger who tried to start shit with me..

He left without too big of a fight but man was it annoying talking to anyone at the time.

I sit up again to dig into my bag on the side of the couch taking out of it the dab pen I've stashed in the side pocket. Hitting a bit off that I don't think I wanna go on shift. Hansol shouldn't know, or would he?

To be honest I could take a day off. I deserved months off...I just needed good rest, a better source of income and to be clean and sober. Shit was gonna be rocky just like this until then. It was..anticlimactic to think about a better future day by day.

Soon Enough the world beneath my lids are spinning and I'm intoxicated and high, left alone to let my mind wander elsewhere. Lucid daydreaming...Good things are put in line in this euphoria. 

I reach for the light above me with a smile, I welcome anything more than what I have. Yeah, I should be glad I'm alive but over the time of this kinda setup, I've become fond of living life mentally in oblivion. No stress. No Press. No tests. Just rest and No regrets or frets. 

Flying light as the word “light” I wonder, I got my ass off the couch grabbed my shit and decided to go…

⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙

I don't remember my name or how I got where I was still piping down on the dab pen when I stumble out of a door.

Swooning with every breath, giggling from the induced amount of Serotonin and other chemicals creating me a temporary happy place I skip blindly through the night leaving my responsibilities to the sky. 

“Fuck haha..” I trip blinking to find myself on the ground. 

Singing a random tune-the best tune hehe..I take off my heels. Who needs those fuckers anyway?

Crawling on all fours towards the long long trail to the end of the alley I spin, the world's rolling. It's better than the world I know. 

I'm moving, getting better, getting closer….

…

Or I thought I was.

I'm not moving, I'm reaching, struggling, suffocating.

I'm...not...going..anywhere…

****  
  


⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙●⊙

****  
  


“Shit shit shit...HELP”

“Shit...fuck…”

The heavy breathing and heavy hands pressing into my ribcage clashing with so much more misery that came to impale me where I lied. I couldn't …. I couldn't--I cant!! Wheezing on air, my body rejects everything inside it, the sky twirls, I cant-I fucking cant!!

“Fuck breathe! He-HELP!”

I blearily moaning in deep pain, flat on my back an exploding pain in my side I pull upwards to see what the destroying pain is and when I get a second glimpse of what was wrong I cry out in fear and pain. A large broken end of a beer bottle has lodged itself into my ribs and there is so much blood and open flesh I cant...fuck…

“If you don't breathe you’ll bleed out babe just breathe”

Just then in the heavy painful midst of my wounds bleeding I realize who was at my side trying to help and not panic with me...A face I remembered clear as spiked water. 

H-him…

“I’ll take you to the er babe just hold up..I gotta get this out before..I..can--”

“AGH FUCK” I scream as the shattered large end of the beer bottle is yanked out from being in my side and the man I knew from one bad experience, throws the bloody end of the bottle at the brick wall behind us, with bloody hands he looks at me head to toe. I'm gripping onto his bicep so hard at this point he's gonna bruise.

…

“I’m gon have to pick you up to get help, just..like..like close your eyes and it’ll be over soon”

I couldn't argue over my pain and eagerly pinched my eyes shut…

…

They didn't open again.             


	6. 6: Close Call

I was having a great night when things went downhill fast.

 

I had taken a run to the bar and managed to get a couple of drunkards to invite me to their crib. Typical trick stuff happened. They happened to have an extra stock of bourbon stored in their fridge so soon enough I was way over trying to stay sober. The place wasn't fancy but it was casual, the two men were named “Yuewon” and “Ruye” 

 

Yuweon was a fit man, body toned and muscular with an acne-prone face hidden under layers of makeup and Ruye was a slender but lean cut man with a definitely more pronounced futuristic and clear face, his eyes were a piercing dull gray and his lips slightly chapped but semi plump and pink.

 

Both were good looking in their own ways. Therefore I chose to stay with them this evening. 

 

“You should stay another night” Ruye slurs once were finished with a third round of drinks in the sheets. Even though I wasn't sober I still had enough common sense to decline. Yuweon nestles himself closer to my side tossing an arm over my abdomen. A bare sweaty and breathless heap we are for a while both Yuweon and Ruye trying to convince to stay another night. 

 

“Please?” Yuweon begs now, I felt his arm tighten around my side and Ruye decides to close in what space was left on my opposite side. Their breath reeks of the bourbon we’ve drunk for the past few hours and I begin to burn up beneath the covers smashed between their sweaty bodies.

 

“I said I can't, don't push me guys” I say trying to unpinch myself from between them but Ruye’s wandering hand finds my inner thigh and I freeze. “Aww c'mon” Yuweon whines sensing what was going on underneath the sheets and he instinctively constricts his arm around me even tighter.

 

It was then that I began to feel uncomfortable. I was staring into their eyes, no restraint was evident in either men. 

 

“Okay..space out i'm burning up” I laugh lowly trying to shrug off my slowly grim gut feeling building inside. Yuweon lays a hand on my shoulder and lightly tugs me back downward as I try a bit harder to shimmy free. “Stay here” Ruye muses drunkenly. A sloppy smile was worn on the man's face and it was no longer inviting and sensual.

 

“Guys..im hot seriously” I mutter a little less casually my nerves growing on me.

 

“We know you are baby just stay, we won't have to fight you” Yuweon makes a slip in his statement adding more stress to my fear. Yes, I was kinda scared. I could put up a fight but something told me this was going wrong quick and I should get on out while I can.

 

“Fight me? Ha! Yeah you guys are creeping me out now so I think our time is up--”

 

“Now look, we just here to have a good time, why are you leaving so early?” Ruye says a stern edge leaking into his tone. I feel Yuweon tie me back down and I wiggle my face turning to a cross expression. Pulling my hands out from under the covers I push back the duvet protesting like I know I always had.. “Because I can, Hands off me please”

 

Neither obeys so I hid every bit of my impending fear and act for myself attempting to break free but...it doesn't work. 

 

“Let go” I nip prying at Yuweon's arm, Ruye isn't smirking anymore.

In a matter of moments looking to both now straight-faced men, I took a shaky breath before I tore upward yanking from Yuweon and struggling to get my stark naked self to the door. Ruye late but not too late snags my leg and I gasp halfway off the bed, “Let go!” I bark fearfully pulling partly on the sheets and clawing for the floor. Yuweon has now clambered forward to tackle me from the waist just as I get my ankle out of Ruye’s grasp. 

Throwing my weight forward I lurch off the bed Yuweon following thumping head first onto the floor. Even though I landed funny on my shoulder I crane onward putting up my best fight against the two now scary men. Swinging with my right fist I scratch deep into Yuweons bicep gritting my teeth together as I worthlessly swat him away able to now scramble my way out…

Ruye had caught up to me in a blink and next thing I know were trampling to the floor again a tangle of limbs, I swear kicking and swinging as Yuweon joins us both trying to pin any part of me to the floor. “Stop!!!” I yell. My foot connects with Yuweon's jaw somehow and my nails rake across Ruye’s face.  

With success brings more failure. Suddenly my face is covered by a palm and my head is pounding as its stuck held to the floor muffling my profanities and cries to get off and leave me be. 

My kicks became no use and my arms were getting weak and both men settled me down with their weight. At that point I began screaming as loud I could, Yuweons fingers got too close to my teeth and I chomp down on them as hard I can the salty and thick taste of blood flowing into my mouth along with Yuweons pain-filled hiss.

Putting my back into my shove I roll the bigger male off me and Ruye hangs onto me by my arm and one of his hands pinching my curve like there's no tomorrow. 

I streaked for the door blindly reaching for anything to cover myself with before I end up trekking naked through the streets. I wasn't gonna cry for help. I knew that for a fact. 

The two men left behind follow after me but I’m doing the dash with no surrender scurrying with what I find is a corner cover for the couch and somehow my underwear I left astray on the way to the bedroom. I felt dirty and heavy pulsing with adrenaline...Throwing open the front door I slip out streaking as quick I can into the night.

Suck on that bitches~

I don't let up until I can't possibly take another bound without passing out. Slowing to a stop nearly falling with my overworked body I stumble into my underwear and wrap the cover around me as I realize im lost, I had no clue where I was. A drunken buzz spun through my mind. The chilly street reeks of trash and damp ground. 

It’s a suburb, you don't see a lot of these in Korea. And there nearly a maze of streets, I had a dumb habit of paying more attention to who I was with more than my surroundings and that could easily get me killed. I was gonna get better though...Tonight could've been the night and I'm glad to be alive. 

At some point, I noticed I had walked myself out of the suburbs and I was heading back towards what looked like familiar streets and buildings. I guess I wasn't that far away from where I could find my way back home, not that I particularly had one. My ankles feel swollen and my calves were on fire when I finally picked back up a trail home. Street lights and familiar shops were what surrounded me. 

I was beginning to feel self-conscious about only wearing a fucking cover as clothes. As far as others assumed I was probably a drunkard bumbling about ready to get caught by the cops for public indecency Ugh. Once I got to thinking about it too much I forced myself to take less populated streets and avoid any passerbys.  

On the edge of the current street I got to cutting back out onto a larger main road I recognized belonged to my favorite block post to solicit at was my plug meetup spot. The strip club that attracted all nightlifers.  I was done doing my rounds for tonight though. I wish my boss didn’t care

I was at least somewhere I knew I could stop at. 

Walking to the slim alley on the side of the lit-up building I stop first thing when I hear a strange noise. At first, I didn't see anything but I was looking for the source of the noise as I took a few more steps onward, the noise similar to a wheeze kept coming my way..

Then I saw him.

On the ground, gasping for air, bloody…

Even though my head told me to turn around and get the fuck outta there. I recognized just who the hell was on the ground from my previous night here. The gray hair, molten honey-colored body and feline-like eyes. Had I not remembered the strange jitters and intrigue from our last meeting I wouldn't be kneeling over this man.

“Shit shit shit...HELP” I began to blurt not sure just where the fuck to put my hands to get rid of the blood or what to say to calm the man down. I didn’t wanna make one wrong move and lose him. I wasn’t even sure how critical the wound was. I was just panicking within the first few seconds..

“Shit...fuck…” 

Unsure what to do but knowing that if I didn’t do anything he would most likely die I press my hands over the wound, realizing it was bigger than I thought. Bloodstained my hands as I looked over an entire end of a beer bottle lodged into his flesh. He continued to heave and uselessly stared with wide eyes at the night sky. 

“Fuck breathe! He-HELP!” I urge as his heaving picks up the more pressure I apply. 

I knew I had to get this bottle out of him. I wasn’t any doctor but I'd for sure want the thing outta me if I were him. So I prepared to pull the thing out. At the time I did though the man suddenly pulls upward and sees what I'm working with and makes a horrible pain-filled moan heaving even heavier than last. 

“If you don't breathe you’ll bleed out babe just breathe” I try to calm him despite my own craze if he goes into shock he could really die. 

He writhes a bit when I pull my hands back ready to take the bottle out of him, how the fuck did he end up with a puncture wound of this sort? I can feel his eyes on me for a hot moment before I explain to him what I'm about to do.

“I’ll take you to the ER babe just hold up...I gotta get this out before..I..can--” 

I don’t finish before my hands pull and dislodge the bottle from his side bringing more and more of his scarlet blood to leak from the site of the wound. He cries out “AGH FUCK!”  in what I knew had to be tremendous pain-causing instant remorse to slam into my chest. I had to do it though. Tearing the towel around my waist off I press it against his wound the fabric quickly becoming damp with blood. 

“I’m gon have to pick you up to get help, just..like..like close your eyes and it’ll be over soon”

Moving on with the process of getting this man to safety and help quickly I look around for his phone. I left mine somewhere in Ruye’s and Yuweon’s place and honestly I could care less if I could get it back now. A small black cell a few inches away caught my eye and it brought me some relief as I scrambled over and immediately dialed 911 from the emergency contact screen. 

Crawling back over to the stripper wounded and now seeming to be unconscious I kept myself online with the dispatcher that answered immediately to my call. 

“Were sending paramedic’s right away”

Once I heard that I relaxed a little more and eagerly keep my hands pressed on his gashes...now all I had to do was wait.

“You better thank me for this later babe...this could've been your night”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you call 911 in Korea or do they have a different emergency number?????? Idk so don't judge the 911 part lol. And like ik this is backsetting the story a bit but I wanna give more insight on how Mark stumbled upon Haechan again. Comments on how i'm writing would be helpful. ILY u guys lots~~ Thnx for reading and I'll get more updates out to u as quick I can!


	7. 7: We meet again

“Your back” Xiaojun is first to greet my broken up ass when I show up at work. The past few days have gone by fast and im lucky to have healed up enough to attend work again. Hansol said he wanted to see me first thing when I came back and I assume it has to do with my latest “accident” outside of work. 

“Someone missed me” I mumble tossing my bag on the break room couch. Xiaojun snickers “Nah, just surprised your back this early. I've been wanting to hear what really happened”. I sit down casting a slight glare upon the other male “What do you mean?”. “There is no way Lee Donghyuck got jumped and shanked with a beer bottle without a hella fight”. I laugh a little seeing Xiaojun knows me this well, he’s smart as well. Makes him 10x hotter than he already is..”What if there is a way that’s what happened” I tease. Xiaojun rolls his eyes offering me an untouched mountain dew from his bag.  “Be real with me” he prods, “I am” I retort.

“Ok so no dick from me for a month--”

“Damn you Xiaojun” I snap scowling at my lap, this bitch knows me too well. 

“What happened? I can make the suspension two months” he threatens like the petty hoe he is. I give in because I can’t go a solid week without sucking that man's dick and watching his hot self twist up into a mess at my doing. Life of a sex addict guys...it’s great.

“I got too high and fell, blacked in and out and found a bottle in my side when I woke up one of the times” I fess up, Xiaojuns reaction is a mixture of shock and amusement and partly unimpressed. “Sounds like something only Haechan can accomplish”. I flip him off in return to his comment. “And who found you?, it definitely wasn't any of the harem”, “some guy I met in the alley outside..he showed up out of nowhere and took me to the hospital” I explain. 

“Was he a rapist?! You just let some guy pick you up and--”

“Would you rather me be dead? I would rather it had been him than someone else! He gave me free cocaine one of the nights before he found me again, I think he was screwing around with some guy when I first met him”

Xiaojun takes a seat next to me and I figure he’s skipping his shift. “So are you still sore or anything?” he asks eyeing my side. I wore another plain large white tee today and some hella short sport shorts, I tried to hide my bumps and bruises but anyone can tell my knees were bruised and there's a lot of bandaging going on under my shirt. 

“Not really, im doped up on painkillers” I answer trying to make my scan of behavior on him discreet. I really was in the mood to start something up, I’ve been all sore and immobile lately. To be honest I wanted Xiaojun to be down for some kinky shit right about now but I can’t tell if he was in the mood. Were great fuckbuddies so I can read him pretty well.

“well...I applaud you being honest with me just now..” he scoots closer to me pausing between segments of words and I lean in towards him now able to see what he was going for. “Hop on hyuck..unless you’re too sore”. He pats his lap and that’s all I need to get myself going. I swing my leg over his and plop myself down in his lap instantly beginning to shimmy my hips about. He places his hands on my face bringing me in for a kiss that quickly gets messy. 

I roll my hips into his trying to get him hard quick keeping my mouth situated on his sucking on his tongue plenty since he didn't want me sucking his dick first. “..is..that door locked?” Xiaojun smothers out against my lips. I shake my head grinding into him a little quicker feeling how he pulls my hips at a faster tempo than I was going. “No the others cant get in..if its locked” I reply moaning a little as he runs his hands down my sides gently till he gets ahold of my ass and squeezes.

“Welp they’re prolly gonna catch me fucking your pretty ass” he says lowly into my ear, I harden up from the titillation. Xiaojun can be an exhibitionist when he gets in the right feels and so can I, anyone who doesn’t know we fuck around often will figure it out soon enough. The harem (me and all the dancers) all flirt with each other every day, so I'm pretty sure we all have our benefits with each other. “Ooo they’ll get to see how nice you fuck a slut like me” 

“Maybe” he grunts after I nibble a little on his lip. The friction between my shorts and his was getting to be irritable. My mouth had started watering between sloppy open-mouthed kisses and I wanted to get on my knees more and more. So I pulled back and worked myself onto my knees leaving Xiaojun a little confused until he caught on to why I left him hanging. 

I fish his dick out of his pants in no time and am stroking him quick till pre-cum dribbles from his tip and I rub my wet lips over his tip kitten licking away at his arousal gingerly. I glance upward at him to find him biting down on his lip waiting for me to continue. His dark eyes were hooded in lust and I couldn't wait to make that face contort into pleasure. Opening my mouth just a little I let my saliva drip onto his cock stroking him again teasingly slow till I draw slow and hot stripes with my tongue from his base to his tip all over his length. His rough exhales turned into deep moans when I finally took him into my mouth suckling and working my bobbing motions farther down his cock. Transitioning from deepthroating to sucking and pumping I work him to his climax in no time. 

His hands lace into my hair and when I glance up at him he’s got his chin in the air and his eyes pinched shut as he sucks in ragged breaths, sweat has beaded into the dips and cranny’s of his defined chest, his other hand rests along the back of the couch but it's pinching the piece of furniture for dear life as he finally comes undone. 

A warm shot of cum hits the back of my throat and I struggle to swallow it before I choke the thick load down like a wussy, I've been fucking and sucking for a long time so I know the techniques to make any guy lose it. Xiaojun’s trailing moan is smooth and velvety music to my ears… his grip on my hair loosens as he comes down from his high and I 

“god..damn hah..Have you been practicing or something hyuck that was perfect” Xiaojun pants, I smirked up at his sexy mess of a self gulping down the rest of his high the salty fluid still coating my tongue. I've come to love the taste of cum-especially Xiaojun’s cuz he keeps up with his pineapple juice intake heh..

“I just get better every time” I wink lifting up to peck him, he chuckles a little shoving me away playfully “shut up, can you act like we didn’t just do what we did for once?”

I dust myself off standing up, Xiaojun eyes the door behind me but I’m too busy rambling to notice someone had strolled in luckily after Xiaojun had stuffed himself in his pants. I almost came while I was busy sucking him off he just looked so perfect at the moment.  “blow ya too good? Or You embarrassed I made you nut that fast--”

“Donghyuck shut the fuck up!” Xiaojun grits out at me and when I turn to see who he’s looking at there’s a Jungwoo standing behind me two garters, and 3 chokers in hand along with the rest of his leash choker he wore tightly around his neck. He didn’t seem at all phased by what just came out of my mouth and I know he’s heard the last 3 seconds of our conversation.

“It’s ok guys, we all have our fuckbuddies here” Jungwoo says nonchalantly whisking by us to our powder desks behind the couch. Xiaojun facepalms and I just laugh, maybe I was more of an exhibitionist than Xiaojun. “Who is yours Jungwoo?” I ask curiously. Secrets out nothing I can do about it now heh.

“Well at first it was Hansol” he begins and when I peered over his shoulder I can see the growing blush spreading across his face. “Woo, everyone here has to fuck with hansol to work here so he doesn’t count” I comment half-heartedly thinking of our pimp boss. Xiaojun finally cracks out of his embarrassment and he laughs a little at the mentioning of Hansol. Jungwoo laughs a little too after Xiao “Ok ok he doesn’t count but...someone took me out on a date last night--by the way I’m glad your back Haechan I can’t wait to tell you what all things happened while you were gone” 

“Who took you out on a date?! Forget me Jungwoo were talking dates here not hookups and you know that's a big deal” I enthuse coming over to shake him, I was serious about dating shit but only because its out of the ordinary for the harem to associate with anyone in the lines of anything that's, not fuckbuddy, sugar daddy/mommy, pimp, or friends with a couple of benefits status. 

Jungwoo’s blush gets worse and by the time he answers he’s a mess of shy swaying, eyeing the floor and fiddling fingers. “Lu-Lucas”

My jaw drops and Xiaojun’s expression goes skyward into one of success. “I KNEW IT” he shouts. I cover my ears “Damn!! Spare the buildings ears will ya!!”. Yukhei aka Lucas is basically my big brother, all the harem loves the bodyguards here but Yukhei is sought after because he’s unique and hot as fuck. If you bring him up in a conversation you’ll be certain to catch some sort of feelings.

Jungwoo quiets us both down before continuing “It was magical” 

“Tell us about it please oh please” I beg jumping onto the couch shoving XIaojun over so Jungwoo could sit between us”

“Guys im not on break--”

“Who fucking cares come talk with us girl!!” I growl urging the man to the couch but he won’t move “Hansol--”

“I’ll suck him off later so you get by now come sit goddamnit!”

Jungwoo sighs but rounds the couch soon enough to come sit between us. Just as he does though the door to the room opens and incomes 3 faces being Bitch (Ten), Pimp (hansol) and a foreigner...

“What the fuck are yall back here doing?! You should dropping your asses for the customers out there” Ten begins to mouth off first thing and im immediately put onto the burner to heat up “Oh shut the fuck up bitch, we drop our asses better than you ever could out there--I will not hesitate to bust your ass again--”

Jungwoo and Xiaojun grab onto me as I go to stand up but Hansol interferes as well stepping in front of Ten to stop me. “Don't waste your breath girls, we have a newbie here..he needs to learn how things go here, not how to run his mouth. His name is..” Hansol turns the spotlight on the new male. I check him out as well as everyone else does. Slim, tall, very very lean, big dark eyes, kinda tough looking...good luck trying to rough me up…he wore a black fitting but very low neck ripped sweater shirt and booty shorts showing off his long agile legs. 

“Lee Taeyong” The stranger speaks up, his voice has a gentle undertone but its still deep. 

“And you all are?” Hansol prompts. Ten cuts in before any of us talk “I’m Ten you already met me~” he winks waving over at Taeyong who smiles at him. I can already sense Ten has found his new suck up toy. I’m trying not to gag as Xiaojun raises his hand a little. Hopefully, Taeyong hasn’t caught Xiao’s eye. That's already gonna make some bad blood between us. “I’m Xiaojun nice to meet you”. 

Jungwoo clears his throat before mumbling a small “Hello I’m Jungwoo, I hope you love working with us” 

Last but not least I lock eyes with Taeyong hoping to seem a perfect mix of unapproachable and reliable even though the two appearances contradict each other. “Haechan’s my name, hope you survive here Tae” I say, Hansol scoffs laying a hand on Taeyong’s back. “Haechan has an above-average skill in saying irrelevant and mostly untrue things”, Taeyong exhales through his nose smiling a little “I look forward to getting to know each of you..characters” 

I wasn’t sure how this guy would fit in but hopefully, Ten didn't whip him up to be an opposing foe. It all depends on how this environment clashes with him, this guy seems to have a decent amount of common sense but I still have a lot of sizing up to do. Time will tell how this new recruit will fare…

“Well, I can show you around” Ten chirps suddenly linking arms with Taeyong. I roll my eyes involuntarily going to grab my mountain dew and swig it down, I’m pretty sure Hansol would make a big deal out of all his dancers congregating in the break room skipping their shifts if we didn’t get out on the poles sooner or later. 

Hansol talks to the duo before they all leave and come next just as I’m letting out a monster belch Wonho makes his way into the room, 

“Haechan” the man calls, I wave happy to see him, god he’s a looker in all black. “Yes, babe?”

“Someone’s requested to see you in one of the private rooms, he said if you don’t want to see him it’s ok he understands” Wonho tells me and right off the bat im confused and interested. I frown at him mouthing “who is it?” thinking maybe it was somebody we both knew but he wasn’t saying their name out loud but surprisingly Wonho shrugs and I feel more drawn. I’ve had creeps do this to me and I’m not really in the mood to try to be kidnapped but...they said if I say no they understand. Creeps wouldn’t say that, would they?

“What’s his name?” I ask. Again another shrug from Wonho “forgot to ask my bad”

Exhaling as I think it all the way through I end up choosing to let my curiosity get the best of me and agree to go meet this mysterious stranger.

“You come with me just in case this someone is a rapist or some shit” I signal to Wonho, he proudly comes with me on my way out. We aren't particularly crowded tonight which kinda surprises me because this is the prime time for walk-ins. On the way to the private rooms hall, I pass Lucas who’s kindly escorting a drunkard out and Jungkook drinking..banana milk??? By the doors. I let myself play a game of guess who as we near the hall slipping through the small crowd and down by the bar. Normally if someone wants to meet a dancer alone it's either for sexual services or some rich guy or pervert trying to make a deal to get us, dancers, to be a personal slave. SO I narrow my guesses to a hot asf CEO looking for a slave, a rapist or an old friend. It could be none of these ideas though…

“I’ll be right outside if you need me” Wonho nudges me as we meet the first private room door. I feel a twinge of anxiety bubble in my chest when he opens the door but I perk up on my toes to peck Wonho’s cheek for good luck and because the mans to die for before stepping into the room. 

I wasn't expecting who was sitting on the loveseat when I entered. 

“Oh wow, I didn't expect you to actually come”

I snicker, I didn't expect to actually waste my time doing this-well I have no train to catch so lemme retract that statement. “We meet again..Mark wasn't it?” 

Mark indeed nods standing up to greet me formally with a bow. He goes red and embarrassed when he sees the dead ass confused look on my face when he stands back up. 

“Mark im a fucking stripper why in the hell are you bowing to me?” 

Mark buffers before sputtering out a lame answer embarassedly getting onto me “be-because its polite--hey you really need to back off me! Are you seriously this bitchy to everybody?” 

I smile foxily “Hell yeah” 

Mark crosses his arms shuffling about a bit irritated but he seconds later looks back up to me with a smirk “I kinda like it”, I cringe “ew you're not as bold as you think”. As much as I’m having fun messing around putting this guy under the bus I can already tell we're getting off-topic and I wanna curve us back on track. Ever since we met I've been unable to really tread with our vibes. One second it's awkward, shaky, bad or chill... it's like we can't find a safe spot to rest.  “Whatever” 

“KK hoe...let’s get to the point, Why’d you call me here? I thought you weren't tryna get that deep with me” I press going to lay down on the big bed obviously made for the matters dealt with in these rooms reserved for clients and dancers. A set of flashbacks from the few nights before play through my head. A lot happened while I was in the hospital with this guy now that I think about it.

Changing back into the shy guy under his sleeves Mark fiddles his fingers a bunch while he talks to me. 

“I came to check on you after all that shit we kinda just went through ...and maybe actually get to know you better” 

I smile in pity and agreeance. Mark was a…”character” (credits to Taeyong). And despite the game I was playing with him I was genuinely attracted by his motive. I have fans and people that reach out to me but I got a strange feeling about Mark. I haven’t known this dude for very long but I feel have plenty of reason to want to discreetly get to know him. 

But last and not least..this guy came back to check on me after saving my life...yeah...someone actually cared enough about someone like me to do not one thing but two things. Ha! I kinda feel touched. 

“Wish I could say the same” I say looking at my nails cockily to press Mark’s buttons. He rolls his eyes huffing, he had obviously taken me a little too seriously. “Well I guess I'm just wasting my time here”

I end up laughing “I’m fucking with you Mark”

He glances my way “I wish”

“Why are you so interested in me?” I question turning the tables to a serious note unexpectedly. Mark shrugs “I guess catty bitches are my type cuz I’m into you”. I laugh again “into me? We just met!”. “I believe in love at first sight...i-i don't know about you though” 

Love.. I don’t feel a lot of that enough for the word to not feel foreign to me. Mark has to be playing me...people like us don’t…

“Do you know who we are?” I ask him. 

A little confused Mark scrounges up some lame answer “your you, im me”, “dumbass” I deadpan. He throws up his hands annoyed again. “What was I supposed to say?”

I grin “Mark were nobody, just broke-ass people trying to live the shitty lives we were given by whatever god up there-if there even is one up there, you think love is real?” 

Mark pulls one of my strings…

“Yes, Love is deeper than hate”   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the cutoff ending im jus tryna update smthn not make a whole ass lame chap...


End file.
